The present invention relates to a pair of serving tongs, comprising two tong limbs which are connected to each other in a manner such that they can pivot relative to each other about a pivot axis and are designed at their front ends for grasping food products, a spring in order to prestress the tong limbs into an open position of the pair of serving tongs, and a locking mechanism in order to lock the tong limbs counter to the prestress of the spring in a closed position of the pair of serving tongs, wherein the first tong limb comprises an elongated hole in which a locking pin is moveably guided, and wherein a locking cam is provided on the second tong limb and, in the locked closed position of the pair of serving tongs, comes into contact with the locking pin, and wherein a locking and an unlocking of the tong limbs takes place by simple pivoting of the pair of serving tongs into an essentially vertical position with the tong limbs close to each other.
A pair of serving tongs of this type, which can be used, for example, in order to serve salad or during the grilling of meat, is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 2,864,645. This known pair of serving tongs has the advantage that it can easily be locked in its closed position and unlocked again by means of a hand movement by the pair of serving tongs, either for locking, being pivoted in such a manner that the front ends of the tong limbs point upwards, or, for unlocking, being pivoted in such a manner that the front ends of the tong limbs point downwards while the tong limbs are simultaneously lightly pressed together.
However, in the case of this known pair of serving tongs, the locking mechanism, comprising the locking pin, the elongated hole and the locking cam, is arranged in front of the pivot axis, as seen from the front ends of the tong limbs, and therefore, during use, for example salad leaves, sauce or salad dressing sprayers or the like may soil the locking mechanism such that, firstly, the locking mechanism has to be awkwardly cleaned and, secondly, the action of the locking mechanism may also be impaired if, for example, the locking pin no longer slides freely in the elongated hole due to soiling.